Telephone systems are well known and, indeed, a number of techniques are known in the prior art to facilitate connecting a caller (i.e. the party initially placing the telephone call) with a telephone subscriber (i.e. the party whom the caller is trying to contact by telephone). Of course, a very well known way to accomplish this end is to have a telephone ring at a subscriber's presumed location.
It is well known, however, that subscribers move about during the day, and therefore, other techniques have been employed to try to place callers into telephone communication with subscribers. These other techniques include paging systems and voice mail systems. However, both paging systems and voice mail systems typically suffer a drawback in that the subscriber must receive or pick up a message either from the paging system or from a voice mail system, or some combination of the two, and thereafter, place a telephone call to the caller in order to be placed into direct telephone communication with the caller.
A problem with this approach is that it is not particularly efficient. By the time the subscriber receives the page and responds to it, the caller may have left the place from which they were telephoning or may be at an unknown location, in which case, the subscriber is frustrated in attempting to make telephone contact with the caller.
One solution to this problem, as suggested in the prior art, is to provide a "meet-me" service in which a caller is placed on hold at the same time the subscriber is paged to a telephone. The subscriber then telephones a telephone system and the system, upon recognizing the call from the subscriber, connects the subscriber with the original caller who has been placed on hold. This "meet-me" system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,151,929. When the subscriber is connected to the caller this action is sometimes known as "barging in".
This prior art "meet-me" system, while improving telephone communications, still suffers certain drawbacks. For example, in a modern office, people do not necessarily stay put at their desk. They need to interface with other people in their office, and therefore, discussions may be held in offices other than their own or in conference rooms and; of course, they may leave the office to go to lunch, the bathroom or run errands. Some subscribers have a tendency to use the prior art "meet-me" system a great deal of time. While it is possible with current telephone systems to switch the "meet-me" service on and off, it does require that a subscriber input certain codes at a telephone to switch off the "meet-me" service and then key in certain codes at a telephone to turn the "meet-men" service back on. If the subscriber uses the "meet-me" system in the manner described, they are supposed to telephone the system to turn off the meet me mode whenever they arrive at the office and turn it back on whenever they leave the office. That might work well in theory, but it does not work well in practice because people forget to switch their telephone service, either when leaving the office or returning to the office; or alternatively, they will leave their telephones in the "meet-me" mode 100% of the time.
A problem which arises when a subscriber uses the "meet-me" mode is that it takes a relatively long time for a caller to make telephone contact with the subscriber, since even if they are sitting at their desk, the "meet-me" system first pages them, requiring them to pick up their telephone and input certain numbers in order to gain access to a telephone switch where they eventually meet their caller. A telephone call which might otherwise take only 15 or 20 seconds to complete, can take three or four times as long when the subscriber leaves their telephone in the "meet-me" mode.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide and improve this "meet-me" service. With the improved "meet-me" service described herein, a telephone subscriber may keep his or her telephone in a "meet-me" mode most of the time, but the system, in addition to paging the subscriber, also places a telephone call from the caller to one or more expected locations of the subscriber.